The present invention relates to improvements in an atomizer for viscous liquid fuels.
Particularly, the invention relates to an improved atomizer suitable for a burner for high viscosity liquid fuels of for two-phase mixtures such as, for instance, coal-fuel oil or coal-water, having high viscosity and, in either case, with the assistance of air or steam as an atomizing fluid.
In the patent application Ser. No. 565,276, now abandoned, the applicant discloses an atomizer which comprises a first and a second mixer for a fuel delivered through a central inlet means and for an atomizing fluid delivered through a peripheral inlet means. The first mixer includes a first mixing chamber whereto the fuel arrives from the central inlet means and the atomizing fluid arrives from the peripheral ducts. The second mixer includes a second mixing chamber for the fuel and the atomizing fluid that complete their mixing therein and includes a plurality of outlet means for the delivery of the completely atomized fuel to a firebox. The cross sectional area and the length of said central inlet means greatly exceed the cross sectional area and the length of said first mixing chamber, respectively; the cross sectional area of said second mixing chamber is several times that of said first mixing chamber; the slope of said peripheral ducts and of said outlet means with respect to the longitudinal axis of the atomizer are within certain ranges of angular values.